This application for a competitive renewal requests funds for 24 months to conduct analyses with data generated from an NIMH-funded investigation of the role of pediatricians in the identification and treatment of psychosocial (i.e., psychological, social, developmental, and behavioral) problems of 4 to 8 year old children. These data sets were assembled from a cohort of young children recruited from a stratified random sample of pediatric practices located in South-central Connecticut. The data set contains information on the baseline clinical status of the child as assessed by a pediatrician, parent, and teacher; one and two year follow- up interviews with parent and child; one and two year follow-up reports of clinical status, school performance, and service needs from the teacher; medical chart data abstracted from the pediatric practices providing services to these children; and, a one year follow-up assessment by the pediatrician. In the next phase of this study, we propose to utilize these unique sets of data to examine issues related to the use of and need for mental health services not examined during the earlier phase of this study. Specifically, we propose to: 1. Examine the use of mental health related services provided by schools, identifying factors related to the use of these services as well as factors such as parental attitudes that may serve as barriers to the use of these services; 2. Extend our analyses to identify factors in addition to the characteristics of the service providers that are related to positive and negative outcomes for these children; and, 3. Determine whether children living in homes where there has been domestic violence are more or less likely to have psychosocial problems identified in primary care and other settings, and the extent to which domestic violence in the household affects the need for and use of services.